


12. Eve

by strangeera



Series: Blew It [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Christmas, High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeera/pseuds/strangeera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drugs, the internet, first kisses and the graveyard. happy birthday. sterek high school au. vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. Eve

I'm sitting at the window in Stiles' bedroom and feeling weird; staring at the old graveyard behind his house that's been haunting my dreams for like the past three weeks and it's always the same thing and I'm wearing navy skinny chinos with a dark navy sweater with a white oversized t-shirt underneath and a black ribbed fisherman beanie of Stiles' that says “comme des fuck off” on it because it's freezing inside Stiles' house and I'm smoking cigarettes and locking and unlocking my new space gray iPhone 5S I got for my birthday after I threatened to kill myself to my parents with my fingerprint which is pretty cool, I guess, and I'm just kind of staring absently at the graveyard which is covered in a thick blanket of heavy and gray looking snow but still creepy: Christmas Eve. 

 

On the bed behind me Stiles is snorting lines of coke off of the back of the Bioshock Infinite cover and telling me he wants to get a tattoo, “like something totally fucking satanic and trippy, like could you even imagine?” and he's laughing but I'm sighing and not really paying attention, already lighting another cigarette with the You Were Here lighter, thinking about learning a new language and transcending. I'm so fucking bored and weird feeling and cold but I'm also like way fucking horny and I'm waiting for Stiles' to initiate sex. Something about the graveyard, last night in the dream:

 

we were fucking on a tombstone that looked like a bed and everything smelled like Stiles' dick and I think Stiles' fingers were in my mouth and I'm pretty sure he called me “Derek” which only made things worse and when I looked up his eyes were black and his teeth were sharp and reptilian and there was a Christmas tree in the center of the graveyard and beneath it what looked like presents, I guess, but were actually oh my god

 

In the bedroom Stiles says: “isn't it your birthday tomorrow?” though he already knows that it is, and then he says: “do you wanna suck my dick or something?” and I find myself drawling, monotonous, exhaling shaky mist and cancer: “I guess.”

 

The graveyard though. Thinking about the first time Stiles' fucked me in the ass over the tombstone that looked like a bed this summer and how my face was wet but I hadn't been crying. The thousands of times I jerked off to the memory later – and how it distorted tragically into something else inside my mind; something phoney and romantic and terrible. Thinking about using my new iPhone 5S to record the blow job in slow motion and I'm asking: “hey did you pay the cable bill?” as I ascend from the window and Stiles shakes his head sadly and slips one of my cigarettes between his dry lips when I offer. “I'm AFK,” he sighs and tugs the zipper south.

 

And then he says: “Happy Birthday or Merry Christmas or whatever.”


End file.
